


Dead Where You Stand

by TerryAnne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Comfort/Angst, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good W. D. Gaster, Healers, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hiding Medical Issues, I've never written anything so angsty, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Magic, Major Character Injury, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Blood, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, No Smut, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers, Trauma, Undertale Spoilers, Whump, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), guys so much whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: Sans has a night terror about one of the genocide runs, and you get caught up in the consequences.Whump/Angst with lots of comfort.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Dead Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackalope_Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/gifts).



> Description of blood so be careful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare causes some serious complications.

You awoke to the sound of a crash coming from outside your room.

You jolted awake, adrenaline immediately pumping through your veins as you sat up so quickly you almost saw stars. You stared out into the darkness of your room, frozen completely in anxious anticipation as you waited for some other sign of distress. Another crash and a shout sounded from the area outside of your door, you leaped out of your bed immediately and rushed to the door, throwing it open as you realized that your bed was empty next to you. Sans was gone.

You darted out of your room and into the living room, the unearthly terror of being unable to see the danger around you tightening your chest and shortening your gasps. The room was far too dark to properly see anything around you, but you noticed several shards of glass sitting on the ground near you as you fumbled. Your breaths became shallow as you struggled to find the source of light, the panic in your veins making it hard to work properly. You finally found the switch on the wall and abruptly turned the lights on, widening your eyes as you heard an animalistic hiss sound through the living room. 

Standing in front of you was Sans, facing away from you but snapping around to face you as the lights flickered to life. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw his eyelight, glowing a brilliant blue intertwined with yellow. The other was completely black, like a black hole next to a blue star. His massive form was hunched over, shaking violently as he growled with primal terror and fury. It was clear by the look on his face that he didn't recognize you. He was wearing what he wore to bed, a simple pair of shorts, but even in that, he managed to look threatening.

"Sans?" You choked out quietly, looking around the room for any kind of threat.

The room seemed mostly untouched, aside from the vase of flowers that had been on the coffee table and the lamp that rested on the tiny table by the couch were both knocked over and completely destroyed, the water and glass of the vase splayed all the way to your bedroom door. Another glance at the couch revealed that a few of the throw pillows that had rested on the armrest were torn by Sans' claws.

You yelped as you felt a sharp tug in your soul, and the room around your faded into black as four orange buttons appeared in front of you. You stared at your husband in shock, horrified that he had pulled you into an encounter and finally realizing what was going on. The resets. His nightmares. He was having an episode, one worse than you'd ever seen, and he thought _you_ were _Frisk_! Panicked, you slammed your hand on the mercy button, sparing him as quickly as possible and feeling your heart drop as his magic only tightened on your (now blue) soul.

"Sans, please listen to me. You're safe, Papy is safe, you're in your home on the surface. Please, just calm down, and let's-" You cut off abruptly as you were picked up and smalled into the wall, the pressure on your soul so intense you were silenced.

Pain shocked through you, the agony of having your soul compressed and the throbbing burn of being slammed too hard against a wall blending together and making you see white, opening your mouth to scream and having no sound come out. Sans appeared suddenly in front of you, his face curled in an awful snarl as he glared down at you, his hand coming around your throat to further cut off your air. You tried to struggle against his grip, but it was useless, he had you completely defenseless. You felt the sharp jolt of mortal terror and the panicked desperation of fear for your life as he summoned a sharpened bone in his hand, raising it above his head to stab it down and through your heart.

In an act of desperation, you screamed Papyrus' name as loud as physically possible.

The sound of his brother's name threw him off, but it was too late. The bone came down, but because he was so startled and disoriented, it stabbed clean through your stomach instead of your heart. You both stared at it for a moment before you jolted as the sound of a door slamming upstairs. You looked down at the bone in your stomach, blood spilling messily onto your pajamas and the floor, and back up at Sans, who looked at you with a sense of tinted victory, no recognition at all on his face. Then it hit you.

The pain was unbearable. You went into a state of shock, your body falling limp as you dimly registered the sound of Papyrus' and Mettaton's footsteps rushing down the stair. You screamed out, a violent, piercing scream that sent Sans stumbling back, an aggressive snarl on his face as he hissed warningly at you. Papyrus burst into the room at that moment from the hallway across from you, followed closely by Mettaton. He stopped immediately when he saw your situation, Mettaton drawing in a horrified gasp and placing a hand over his mouth.

Sans growled threateningly at his brother, though it was weak and a flicker of confusion and recognition flashed through his eyes. Papyrus looked to be at a loss for a moment, before he began to approach Sans, speaking too softly for you to hear through the rushing of blood in your ears. Mettaton strode over to you, his face running with black, oily tears as he approached, hands shaking. You choked out his name and reached for him, taking his hand as he placed a calming hand on your face, sobs intensifying.

"I'm gonna call Gaster and Toriel, okay, darling? You're going to be just fine, I promise. Just stay awake and focus on me, okay?" Mettaton practically begged, his voice shaking as much as his hands as he pulled his phone out of one of his compartments.

Stay awake? But why would you stay awake when you're in so much pain? Isn't it better to just sleep? Yeah, sleep sounded pretty good right now, but Mettaton looked pretty upset.

"Gaster? I'm sorry to call you so late but I need you to come to our house right now, it's an imminent emergency. Y/n is dying, there was thi-" Mettaton was interrupted from his anxious explanation as Gaster appeared beside him, wearing his lab coat and looking alarmed and exhausted.

As he caught sight of you, his eyes widened as much as they could, horror crossing his face as his gaze fell to the bone in your stomach. The pain was dulled now, replaced with an almost numb throbbing. You looked up at Gaster and Mettaton, who still had his hand resting on your face, and you felt your eyes drifting closed. Mettaton began to panic, tears coming down faster as he pointed out to Gaster that your soul was beginning to dim.

Gaster grabbed the sides of your face, turning your head towards him as it lolled to the side, your consciousness slowly fading as you began to stop fighting against the welcoming darkness.

"Do not fall asleep. Listen to me, Y/n. _Do. Not. Fall. Asleep!_ " He said, shaking your head, but it was too late.

You blacked out. 

********

"Mom, I think she's waking up!"

Everything _fucking_ hurt. You felt like you'd been hit with six trucks then dumped into a vat of boiling acid mixed with lava. Everything burned, every breath felt like your lungs were trying to crawl out of your ribcage, and your heart was pounding so fast you thought you might throw up. You felt an odd, warm, not entirely unpleasant sensation on your upper stomach, and a weird, achy sensation on your inner elbow, which was displayed outward at an odd angle.

With an annoyed, pained groan, you forced your eyes open, blinking a bit as your eyes were assaulted by a far too-bright fluorescent light. Finally, you managed to force your eyes all the way open, and you saw Toriel, Gaster, Frisk, and Papyrus leaning over you. You blinked up at them, confused, and they all breathed out heavy sighs of relief and moved back a bit. You noticed that Gaster was standing at the foot of the small bed you were laying on, Papyrus and Toriel were sitting on chairs on either side of your bed, with Frisk sitting on Papy's lap on your left.

Your eyes trailed past them to an IV drip filled with blood that connected to your arm, and you blinked blearily, anxiety filling you as you remembered what happened. You began to panic then, breaths quickening as you sat up quickly, screaming at the sudden firey pain in your stomach. Everyone cried out, and there were suddenly four pairs of arms pushing you on the bed, holding you there as you began to squirm.

"Calm down, my child. You are safe, please stop panicking. Shh, calm down." Toriel cooed softly, petting your head with one paw while the other was planted firmly on your chest.

Gaster withdrew his hands from your shoulders and you looked up at him, slowly forcing yourself to relax. Gaster smiled softly down at you, his eyes fond as you watched him. Finally, you relaxed completely, and they all withdrew their hands. You noticed Papyrus bring his hand to hover just above your injury, and you watched in fascination as green magic flowed between you and him.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Gaster asked you gently, picking up a clipboard covered in Wingdings and a pen and poising to write, looking down at you expectantly.

"Yeah, I remember." You said, swallowing.

"Good. How do you feel?"

"Awful. It burns and my head is killing me and every muscle I have is aching."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you tell me what happened?"

The questions continued like that, and Frisk clutched tightly at your hand the entire time like they were afraid you'd disappear if they let go even once. Papyrus and Toriel took turns healing you, and eventually, it was explained to you that if they stopped for too long, you would likely start losing blood again and could die. They looked exhausted, and you expressed immense guilt to them, but they merely dismissed you and told you to worry about yourself. Finally, you turned to Gaster and asked the question that had been knawing at you.

"Is Sans okay? Can I see him?"

Everyone in the room stilled, though Toriel quickly returned her attention to her magic. Frisk tightened their grip on your hand almost painfully, and Gaster sighed, adjusting the glasses that were taped to his face. To your surprise, it wasn't the scientist who answered, but Papyrus.

"MY BROTHER IS FINE; I WAS ABLE TO HELP HIM REGAIN HIS SENSES AS METTATON AND GASTER WERE MOVING YOU HERE. HE IS...VERY DISTRAUGHT AT WHAT HE'S DONE, AND THOUGH HE WANTS TO SEE YOU, TORIEL AND GASTER, AS WELL AS ALPHYS AND UNDYNE, WOULD LIKE HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU FOR A WHILE. UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE WITH HIM AT HOME, AND METTATON LEFT TO GET US ALL LUNCH AND WILL BE BACK SOON." Papyrus explained, and your attention immediately snapped towards Gaster.

"Why can't he see me?" You asked, your voice tinged with anxiety.

Gaster grimaced at bit at the saddened, pleading tone of your voice. "He is a bit unstable right now. Seeing you in such a damaged state, especially when it was his fault, set off his instincts and it's making him very protective and jittery. We just want to make sure you're doing a little better before we let him near you."

You felt your heart sink a little at the prospect of not seeing him, the worry knawing at you as you chewed on your lip. Papyrus flashed you a smile and a thumbs-up as he took over your healing from Toriel, who sat back, panting a bit. Gaster looked over at her, a bit concerned, before offering her a bottle of water that had been sitting on the table. She took it eagerly, and you noticed she'd been sweating.

"Maybe I should call in another healer. Is there anyone else we could call to help you two with this draining process?" Gaster asked, and Toriel looked contemplative for a moment, before sighing.

"That would probably be best. The only monster I can think of off the top of my head is Grillby. He's old enough that I'm sure he could sustain this for even longer than us, though I don't want to pull him from his work." Toriel offered, and you furrowed your brows, adverse to the idea of bothering the elemental.

"Dr. Alphys is actually quite skilled at healing."

The attention of the room shifted as the door opened up to reveal Mettaton, carrying several brown bags. A pleasant smell drifted into the room, and you quickly realized how hungry you were. As Mettaton realized you were awake, he rushed over and around Papyrus to your side, placing the bags messily on the bedside table on your left side and smiling brightly at you. You grinned back as he leaned down to kiss your head, wrapping you up in a careful hug before pulling back and holding your head in his hands.

"Darling, I'm so happy to see you okay! Please, for the love of the Underground, never scare us like that again!" He said, giving you another kiss on the head before drawing back.

As he passed out the food, revealing a plethora of lovely looking monster food, and your favorite burger from Grillby's, Toriel, Gaster, and Papyrus discussed asking Alphys for help. You tuned out of their conversation, a bout of exhaustion washing over you as you quickly finished off your burger and drink. Frisk chatted quietly with you and Mettaton as they noticed you getting lost in darker thoughts, keeping you company until you yawned in the middle of a sentence.

"I think it's time we let Y/n get some more rest. They need their sleep for their long recovery." Gaster said gently as you began to drift off.

"I'll see you around, darling. I'm gonna take Frisk here home to Asgore so they can get some sleep. They've been up all night, keeping watch over you." Mettaton said, scooping up an exhausted Frisk out of Papyrus' lap and pressing a kiss to the skeleton's skull.

"Bye, Metta. Bye-bye, Frisk." You said with a small wave, struggling to stay awake.

Gaster pulled up a chair on the other side of the room, next to a metal table littered with papers and journals, and opened his laptop, beginning to type at a frantic pace as they walked out. Mettaton blew you one last kiss before shutting the lights off and closing the door behind him, bathing the room in darkness. A soft, green glow and the blue light of Gaster's computer help to stave off the worst of the darkness, and you fell asleep to the calming sound of clicking keys, and soft murmurs shared between your two healers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been missing, guys! I do plan on getting some more content out soon but I have these massive nails that make it super hard to type so it takes forever to write! I hope this will satisfy you all for the time being!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! I hope you enjoyed this sudden burst of inspiration! Please, please, please comment your thoughts! I love you all!


End file.
